It is common today for a car or truck owner to purchase an after-market suspension lift system. The suspension lift system must be adapted to work with the original rack and pinion steering system to cause the frame of the vehicle to ride higher above the ground. It is important that the suspension lift system be installed such that when the frame of the vehicle is elevated above the ground, the original factory steering geometry is retained. This often requires dropping the entire original rack with extensive bracketry and using steering extensions to maintain the original geometry, a labor intensive and costly process. Further, the structure necessary to accomplish the "drop" varies from one vehicle model to another. Thus, there is a need in the art for a rack extension device that obviates the need for excessive bracketry, steering extensions, and other modifications.
It can therefore be seen that there is a real and continuing need for the provision of a new rack extension device for use with a rack and pinion steering system and a suspension lift system.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a rack extension device that eliminates the need for excessive bracketry, steering extensions, and custom modifications to the existing rack and pinion steering system.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rack extension device that is easy to install, efficient in operation, and economical to manufacture.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for adapting an original rack and pinion steering system that ensures that the components of the steering system maintain their original geometry.